onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roranoa Drake II
Archive 1 Done :D Roranoa Drake II (talk) 16:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Talk page virginity doesn't work like that, Sock. 22:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Get back here. 16:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) As I said a year ago, TALK PAGE VIRGINITY DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT. 15:52, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Sock Sock SeaTerror (talk) 17:33, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 09:05, June 9, 2014 (UTC) He is LPK. SeaTerror (talk) 01:40, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Sight* SeaTerror (talk) 02:51, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Wat the wat are you watting about. SeaTerror (talk) 17:44, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I wat. SeaTerror (talk) 16:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Wat SeaTerror (talk) 16:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC) A wild sock appears! SeaTerror (talk) 20:51, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Wat. How can you use bite? SeaTerror (talk) 21:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) You're a WATer type pokemon. You can't use flamethrower. SeaTerror (talk) 16:25, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Puns are puns. (dis) You're out of PP. :D SeaTerror (talk) 16:29, August 31, 2014 (UTC) That sounds like a pedobear move. ._. SeaTerror (talk) 18:10, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I KNEW IT!!! Why are we having a Pokemon battle anyway? SeaTerror (talk) 18:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Let's just blame Staw. SeaTerror (talk) 18:26, September 1, 2014 (UTC) It always is. Who else can we blame? SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, September 1, 2014 (UTC) He is also always blameable. What about Nova? SeaTerror (talk) 19:08, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Yes. SeaTerror (talk) 20:14, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Infection? SeaTerror (talk) 20:25, September 19, 2014 (UTC) http://pokemonshowdown.com/? SeaTerror (talk) 20:30, September 26, 2014 (UTC) What did you mean then? SeaTerror (talk) 19:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC) What is this real fight you speak of? SeaTerror (talk) 19:57, September 27, 2014 (UTC) just droppin by --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 19:58, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Street Fighter 2? SeaTerror (talk) 20:29, September 27, 2014 (UTC) wat "For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 02:15, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Mortal Kombat still exists? SeaTerror (talk) 16:54, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Why? SeaTerror (talk) 19:10, September 29, 2014 (UTC) There are better fighting games though. SeaTerror (talk) 19:23, September 29, 2014 (UTC) That still exists too? SeaTerror (talk) 19:34, September 29, 2014 (UTC) I live under Iraq. SeaTerror (talk) 18:59, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Our Empire was still bigger Regrettably, I was unable to watch the game. Too fucking tired after work. 09:05, June 15, 2014 (UTC) get back u shit 18:45, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Kicks Drake between the legs Bad cover, oh please nothing is bad if she is there. Touch that cover and i will trash you up. Up and down inside and out :D Have a good evening -- 20:33,10/4/2014 ERZA + Kanelbulle Because i thought you would trash it or something. Don't play innocent with me .__. But oh well it looks nice. Thanks! Oh btw since Sweden is your favorite country I hope you ate your cinnamon roll on 4th september since it was Cinnamon roll day =)-- 17:28,10/8/2014 oh gawd i wrote september. Soooo lost =__= Yeah it's on october. hope you ate one, it's tradition :D -- 18:17,10/12/2014 Re:Birthday Thanks, Drake! :P 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Secret Santa http://www.mangapanda.com/284/katekyo-hitman-reborn.html So I heard you like this kind of stuff. Favors and whatnot. Somebody12345 (talk) 18:18, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Jesus Fails Get on chat. SeaTerror (talk) 20:37, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ^ Wat SeaTerror (talk) 00:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/fairytail/images/2/20/Disappointed.png SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Get on chat again. SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I saw you join and leave. I got something to tell you. SeaTerror (talk) 19:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I have Semira so I can probably do it. I have no crystals though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Dilma sucks ass. SeaTerror (talk) 08:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Borderlands So put looking for a last gen copy on hold. This just happened. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FP6wtkSfbFM 13:38, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Koromobitchslap Thank you my friend. It's absolutely beautiful. *sheds single tear* "The good mean well. We just don't always end up doing well." ~ Isaac (talk) 15:56, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yo Drake, I noticed you aren't apart of any Wiki Crew. And was wondering if you wanted to help me by joining the Stub Fixing Crew? 15:36, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Re: Thanks Drake, I needed that. TT___TT 15:46, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Cis Scum "I AM male obviously" Rora, what pray tell implies that people would know you are "obviously" a male? Can they tell by your avatar? Do they know your name? You can't just imply that people will know you're a male and it will be "obvious", you fucking cisshit scumlord. Your info bar is horribly offensive to females of all ages as it implies they are just some things that are inferior to men. It is not "obvious". My goddess. Check your privilege, cis male shitlord. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 20:09, May 15, 2015 (UTC) BAKA! Drake.... Your preferences should be like this: http://i1162.photobucket.com/albums/q535/theguy92/QFdTxJR_zpswfhzfasm.png 15:50, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Horry Shet I see working signature! ;o Bout fucking time! 21:42, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Chat of Shame Please add the stipulation to your Chat of Shame blog that posts should be well intended and not be used to hurt or put down or shame others. You know as well as I do that things can get/have gotten pretty heated in the chat and people say shit they either don't mean or shouldn't say, so I just want you to take this precaution. Thank you. 02:35, August 1, 2015 (UTC) No problem. It's what I'm here for. And thank you. 06:24, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Re: Come Back Sorry! I didn't know I'll be gone for most of the summer. I'm have never ever been this busy during any summer before. Believe it or not, I'm still unemployed! So it's not because I have a job (other babysitting on some days). In the beginning of summer, I was assigned these two projects for one of my future art class. I wasn't expecting it to be much work, but it seriously is. I have spent days, day and night, working on it. I'll probably return on my first day of school (August 24th) or something since I'll be done with project. Thanks for worrying about me~! :) 01:08, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Re: *Nothing To See Here* *accepts George Washington* I'll speak to my constituents and shareholders about it.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:51, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Contest Submissions Hey Drake. When and where do you want the submissions? Should we drop them in the comment section of the last blog or will you make a new one for the contest? 23:58, September 1, 2015 (UTC) So, where are the results? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 15:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Give the sock a chance to declare me the winner, sheesh. 16:12, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I disqualified the two of you for disturbing my talk ~___~ Roranoa Drake II (talk) 11:00, September 17, 2015 (UTC) My submission: 800. SeaTerror (talk) 23:17, September 17, 2015 (UTC)